The FCC's (Federal Communications Commission) experience with unlicensed bands has proven that providing a “commons” area for spectrum has fostered lots of new consumer devices and services. To spur further advancements in the communications industry the FCC has recently proposed that unused TV spectrum resulting from the transition to HDTV (High Definition TV) be made available to consumer devices and communication service providers on a dynamic basis.
With a wider range of available licensed and unlicensed spectrum, mobile communication devices are expected to support in the near future multiple access technologies such as cellular, Bluetooth™, WiFi, WiMAX, ultra wideband (UWB), and the ultimate evolution to Software Defined Radio (SDR) technology. It is also expected that each of these access technologies will produce a number of billable services offered to consumers of multimode communication devices.
A need therefore arises for segregating billable transactions in a multimode communication device.